Reencuentro (Rayshipping)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Cynthia estaba nerviosa, no, más que nervios ella tenía miedo. Hace mucho tiempo que ella y él no se veían. Ese sentimiento que la rubia sentía la consumían en miedo y angustia. Hola, a todos los fanáticos del Ray, Hello for all the Rayshippers, espero que les guste la historia.


**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo esta corta historia para algunos que les guste mucho el Rayshipping. Tengo otra historia que subiré pronto, pero pueden decidir si la quieren hacer un One-Shot de por lo menos 3k o dejarlo así. El fic de Elesa es un poco complicado, pero ya tengo el borrador, ahora solo falta cambiarle.**

**Un Rayshipping que subire algún día de estos.**

* * *

><p>Una joven mujer con cabello largo estaba sentada en un parque en lo que parece ser un hermoso y tranquilo pueblo. Las personas caminaban, muchas parejas se tomaban de la mano y muchas familias caminaban por ahí. Muchos chicos salían e iban a una arena de batallas que estaba cerca de ahí para pelear con los pokemon iniciales que se les daban al cumplir 10 años.<p>

La rubia tenía un hermoso rostro, su tez era blanca y parte de su cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo, pero gracias al derecho daba a entender que sus ojos eran de color gris claro. Vestía una playera azul con algunos detalles en negro, y con un pantalón negro y unas botas negras con detalles blancos. Al parecer sostenía una cajita entre sus manos mientras su mirada detonaba preocupación.

-Esos niños algún día serán unos grandes entrenadores si mantienen la confianza en ellos mismos- pensó la rubia mientras veía como los niños peleaban con un charmander y un squirtle en la arena. -¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?- se preguntaba la rubia en su mente mientras volteaba a ver el cielo.

Ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos sin soltar la caja. Veía a cada rato a las parejas que pasaban por ahí, sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza aunque nadie se percataba de ello. En su mente solo se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ella ahí.

-¿Cynthia eres tú?-

Esa voz saco de sus pensamientos a aquella rubia, ella miro a la dirección de donde provenía esa voz que hace tiempo no había escuchado. Sus ojos se iluminaron a ver a un chico de cabello negro alborotado, ojos chocolate y tez color canela; una chaqueta azul y unos jeans de mezclilla con deportivas negras con rojo y… no podía faltar su Pikachu en su hombro.

- Pika pi- dijo el roedor en alegría mientras saltaba al hombro de la chica.

-Hola Pikachu ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto la rubia mientras le daba una sonrisa al roedor amarillo.

-Pi Pikachu Pika Pi, Cha- decía aquel pokemon del joven que hace unos momentos apareció.

-Ya veo- dijo la rubia para después posar su mirada en aquel joven que apareció frente a ella. –Ho… hola Ash- dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa mientras miraba el suelo.

-Hola Cynthia, vaya que te extrañe- dijo Ash mientras le daba una sonrisa a la rubia que se llama Cynthia. -¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto el azabache mientras miraba con preocupación a la rubia.

-Toma- dijo Cynthia mientras le daba la cajita y cerraba sus ojos. De repente sintió como tomaban la caja de sus manos y abrió su ojo derecho para ver a Ash. -¿Te gusta?- pregunto con temor mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Es hermoso- dijo Ash mientras sostenía una cadena el cual terminaba con una pieza en forma del símbolo de la nobleza, que abre el cual tenía la foto de Cynthia y él. Esa foto se la tomaron cuando él se volvió el octavo cerebro de la batalla de la frontera, conocido como el corazón del frente de batalla.

-Cynthia gracias- de repente Ash noto como algunas lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la rubia. Ash se acerco a ella y noto en su mirada algo más, algo que el corazón de ella transmitía a través de aquellos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Te amo- esas palabras salieron de la rubia la cual abrazo a Ash. –No quiero volver a irme de tu lado. Quiero estar junto a ti siempre. Renuncie ya no soy más una campeona- dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada de la de Ash.

-También te amo Cynthia- dijo Ash mientras tomaba el rostro de Cynthia y quitaba el mechón de su hermoso cabello que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo para que ambos se dieran un beso en presencia de Pikachu el cual estaba feliz al ver que ambos se amaban.


End file.
